Phase Shift
Phase Shift 'is an ability that allows its user to alter their stats. Description As its name implies, Phase Shift is the ability to shift the parameters of one's body, allowing the user to increase certain stats while sacrificing other stats. It is the only known ability, besides Aura Manipulation, in which the user's parameters change during use. While Zeke and John primarily use the offensive and defensive form, it is heavily implied that the users of this ability can assume other forms. Usage *'Parameter Shift: The defining characteristic of Phase Shift, Phase Shift users are capable of shifting their stats and assume two distinct "forms" that have different properties. The value of the attack stat will always switch with the value of the defense stat (and vice-versa) while the value of the speed stat will always switch with the value of the recovery stat (and vice-versa) depending on what form the user assumes. According to the recent Q&A with Uru-chan, Phase Shift has numerous forms. *'Offensive Form': Users of Phase Shift are capable of using an offensive form by sacrificing their defense for power and their recovery for speed. In this form Phase Shift users are incredibly quick and are capable of landing powerful blows but have a 1.0 in defense and recovery. *'Defensive Form': Phase Shift users also possess a defensive form that sacrifices power for defense and speed for recovery. In this form, Phase Shift users can take and shrug off blows that would injure a normal person, and their skin colour changes to the user's signature colour. The Defensive form also has a 1.0 in power and a 1.0 in speed. Strengths & Weaknesses Phase Shift is a highly versatile ability that allows the user to alter their own body depending on the situation. Possessing two distinct forms, Phase Shift users are not only quick and deadly, but they can also take hits and easily recover from blows that would injure another person. However, like all abilities, Phase Shift does appear to have limitations. As shown with Zeke, in order to access the ability's full offensive potential, Phase Shift users must deactivate their defensive form, sacrificing defense and recovery for a higher attack and speed. Furthermore, in order to access the full defensive capabilities of Phase Shift, Zeke had to deactivate his offensive form, reducing his power and speed to 1.0 in order to increase recovery and defense. Gallery Zeke Stats.png|Zeke's stats depicting both forms of his ability. Joker Stats 01.png|John's stats depicting both forms of Phase Shift. Unordinary Phase Shift 2.png|Zeke, in his offensive form, begins to charge towards John.... Unordinary Phase Shift 3.png|...and instantaneously appears in front of his foe. Unordinary John Phase Shift.png|John uses the offensive form to avoid Zeke's attack. Unordinary Zeke ability 2.png|Zeke in his defensive form. Unordinary John Phase Shift 2.png|John's defensive form. Unordinary Phase Shift 4.png|Zeke switches between his offensive form and defensive form. Notice how his skin reverts back to normal after dodging. References Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Augmentation Abilities